1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indicator device in an inverted Galilean finder having a divergent objective lens and a convergent eyepiece lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art indicator device for indicating information within an inverted Galilean finder has been designed such that numbers or symbols such as photographing distance scale divisions, shutter speeds or the like marked on the phototaking lens barrel are indicated directly within the finder view field through an objective lens and an eyepiece lens or that small light sources of various colors disposed around the finder are turned on and off and the turn-on-and-off of the small light sources are directly sensed by an eye whereby information is transmitted.
In such device of the prior art, it is preferable that, for making the entire camera compact, an indicating member for indicating various types of photographing information electrically processed in the camera body be disposed on the side surface of the barrel containing a finder optical system therein or at a position in the camera body which faces said side surface to introduce the indicated information into the barrel, but in such case, it has been difficult to effect clear indication within the finder view field and particularly, it has been a great problem to make the visibility of an observed object and the visibilities of various indications coincident with each other within the finder view field.
The adjustment of the visibility of such an indicating member disposed very closely adjacent to the finder can be tentatively achieved by providing in the light path of the indicating member an optical member having an intense converging action, but the provision of such optical member would necessarily lead to a deteriorated imaging performance and therefore, it has been very difficult to effect clear indication within the finder even in a compact camera.